


Reunion

by DarkSwan015



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Spirit: Stallion of the Cimaron, Soundtrack Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSwan015/pseuds/DarkSwan015
Summary: Just your average story of being reunited with the one you love in Gajeel's case that be his one and only Shrimp.Prompt inspired by Reunion Song from Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron; reunion scene of Rain and Spirit because why not? :)





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So this one-shot was based on the reunion scene from the movie Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron, because one that scene is honestly one of the cutest ever, even more since the characters actions and emotion speak for them. 
> 
> Plus I love that movie and this scene just happens to be one of my favorites, and I wanted to write it featuring one of my favorite OTP's of Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

**Reunion**

Arriving at the hilltop Gajeel looked down at the scenery of golden grass, blue skies, white clouds, and a nice breeze blowing behind him and his hair as well as Metalicana’s figure. “You don’t seem too happy for someone who just escaped death and come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen this look before.” Metalicana jested as Gajeel didn’t bother responding and Lily not saying a word either. 

“This is because of that little script wielder isn’t it?” Metalicana questioned as Gajeel nodded his head still not facing his father. 

“You know there must have been something pretty special about that girl if she was able to put up with you. I had a strong feeling she’d be part of your life.” the dragon continued as Gajeel was still more focused on the grass beneath him. 

“She was or at least to me she was, she did so much for me even if she didn’t know it and I couldn’t even tell her that when I had the chance and now she’ll never know.” Gajeel finally admitted as Metalicana focused his attention forward. 

“Would you tell her that if given the chance, tell her everything, how you felt, what she meant to you when you say everything do you really mean everything?” Metalicana questioned as Lily looked back to the dragonslayer in question. 

“Without a doubt.” Gajeel stated still focused on the grass blowing beneath his boots. 

“Well then don’t let me stop you!” Metalicana stated bluntly as Gajeel looked back at him in annoyance and confusion. 

“Have you not been paying attention you old rust bucket she’s gone and I couldn’t do anything about it or anything to save her!” Gajeel explained as Metalicana growled a hmm and swung his tail toward Gajeel. 

Hitting its mark on his head Gajeel looked back at the dragon in frustration now “What the hell?” Gajeel questioned. 

“If that Levy’s gone then mind telling me who that is.” Metalicana stated as Gajeel finally looked to where Metalicana was looking and a figure’s silhouette could be made out of a blowing mist. 

* * *

Adjusting his eyes and tightening his look at the figure making their way through the fog Gajeel eyes widen as he could make out a blue color clashing with orange. 

Finally stepping out the mist Gajeel’s eyes widen in shock and amazement as his eyes landed on Levy’s frame standing a few feet from him. 

“Lev… Levy!” he stuttered as her eyes widen just as much as his but in happiness rather than shock. 

“Gajeel.” “Levy!” “Gajeel!” not wasting another moment Gajeel didn’t think twice as he ran off the hill and toward the bookworm of Fairy Tail who somehow managed to steal his heart. As for Levy, she didn’t waste another minute as she ran toward him without so much of a thought. 

Stopping in the middle Levy was enveloped in a tight hug as strong well built arms brought her up to his chest and picked her up off the ground, spinning both of them without so much a care. As her arms wrapped around his neck and he couldn’t be happier than he was then and knowing how good it felt to have her in his arms again. 

Placing her back on the ground red met hazel as both looked back at each other in happiness and pure joy. “How are you here, I thought I lost you.” Gajeel stated as Levy looked back at him with a smile. 

“I almost was but I had a little help from people who couldn’t bear to watch you fade into the darkness again.” Levy said as she looked back to Metalicana still smiling brightly. 

Following her gaze back to his father both walked back towards the dragon and exceed smiling, hands together, neither one feeling anything but happiness even if one wouldn’t admit it out loud. 

“You saved her?” Gajeel questioned as Lily was wrapped in a hug by the script mage beside him. “Oh no I was too busy saving you, someone else is responsible for your girl’s life.” Metalicana stated with a similar smile to Gajeel’s. 

“Oh, and who would that be?” Gajeel questioned as another figure approached the small group. 

“I’m glad to see you finally took my advice and I’m glad you finally found a meaning to your life Gajeel.” a voice he knew all too well stated. 

* * *

“Lady Belno?” Gajeel questioned as he turned to face the once living and caring council member. 

“I’m the one who convinced Metalicana to offer his brat a hand or rather claw while young Miss McGarden was with me recovering.” she announced as Levy smiled and nodded her agreement confirming it was true. 

“She also told me of what you did when fighting the demons of Tartaros, I’m glad my words and advice had meant so much to you. I’m proud of you Black Steel.” Lady Belno declared with a polite smile as Gajeel was silently happy just to see her again. 

“We both are.” Metalicana added as Gajeel rolled his eyes at the pleasantries and praises, as Levy watched and smiled in happiness by his side. 

“Don’t do that you old scrap heap you’re going to rust your scales off if you continue that.” Gajeel declared trying to hold up the tear about to fall from his eyes. 

Throwing his tail toward Gajeel only for him to duck both shared a wicked grin and confident gazes as one thought came to Levy’s mind “Like father like son I suppose.” she thought to herself with a small smile. 

“So now that we’ve saved you both we don’t want to see your ugly mug or you small blue back here until you’ve actually lived your lives.” Metalicana declared as Gajeel looked him in the eyes understanding perfectly. 

“Thank you for everything both of you!” Levy declared with Lily in her arms enjoying the cuddle and began to walk toward what they assumed was the way out. 

“I hope you continue living that meaningful life Gajeel.” Belno declared with a head nod and wink in knowing he would. 

“Don’t doubt it old hag.” Gajeel addressed her back with a grin. “Anything you want to add?” he threw toward the metal dragon still bearing that serious look. 

“Never again.” Metalicana said bluntly as Gajeel understood the true meaning behind those few words. 

“Never I’ll miss you too you old scrap heap.” Gajeel added with a final smirk as he and Levy made their way toward the exit. 

“So Shrimp where are we going?” Gajeel questioned as he looked down at her smiling. “Home, Gajeel, we’re finally returning home just as any Fairy Tail member would.” she stated as they focused their vision back at the Guild standing in the middle of town before them. 

“Let’s go. Together right?” Gajeel questioned as Lily flew out of Levy’s arms and through town before them. 

“Always.” she stated with a strong bright smile in response to his question. 

**The End**


End file.
